


【骸雷】古伊德·格雷科之死

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 一段走马灯
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Guido Greco





	【骸雷】古伊德·格雷科之死

六道骸很少做梦。他擅长为别人——敌人、陌生人、身边的人制造梦境。他的幻术花园是诱人堕落的伊甸园，夜幕降临之后便成了恶魔的圆形剧场。在没有特殊需求的时候，骸不会主动出击去狩猎。他甚至不用出面，自然有迷途的羔羊落入他的圈套。每个人都能在花园里看到他们想要的一切：那些曾失去的、憎恶的、爱恋的、渴望的……只有在这里，梦境才是真实，真实亦为梦境。

库洛姆在花园里看到遥不可及的蓝天和一望无际的绿草地。她的病床在这片自由之地中显得格外渺小，她过去的伤痛变得微不足道。她向往被人用心在意，她想明白自己活着的价值，然后她听到六道骸对她说：“我需要你。”

白兰从不认为自己会被世界上任何一种幻术困住。什么是梦，什么是幻觉，什么是记忆，什么是预兆，他分得比世界上任何一个人都清楚。他偶尔会像串门一样经过那座花园，身边只有低密度的黑暗，稀松的灰白，以及不温不火的烈焰。

骸不知道白兰后来是如何处置古伊德的，结局毫无悬念。这是必须付出的代价，双方从一开始都知道。可骸却在途中变得得意忘形起来，他知道白兰看穿了他们的把戏，他不是没有抽身而退的时间。荣耀归荣耀，责任归责任，没有人不想在所爱之人身边活下去。骸默认了结果，他从不在不由他掌控的生死以及计划的得失中浪费情绪，接下来还有很多需要他去完成的事。

若干天后的一个晚上，骸做了梦。他以主人的身份来到了他的幻术花园，那里正值明媚和煦的午后，只是什么都在一点点褪色。四周有一片浅灰色的湖，湖面上浮动着一层白蒙蒙的温润雾气。湖边有一颗大树，夏日的风轻拂，浓密的树叶从青绿过度到黄褐。骸依稀分辨出树下站着一个黑发的少年，正仰头看向望不到尽头的树干。他走到他身边，少年没有看他，却微笑着喃喃自语。

“树叶很快就掉光了，然后会有新的长出来。”

“我是在春天遇见骸先生的。这棵树在我心中永远不会凋零。”

骸没有说话。他抬起手覆盖在树干上，满树的叶子沙沙作响，树隙间甚至还有细弱的鸟鸣。

“有点累了呢……”

他们并肩站着，少年将脑袋轻轻靠在他肩头。骸抚摸着他的头发；风的轨迹变得缭乱。阳光愈发强烈，一切都在迅速褪成亮得刺眼的白——

凌晨四点半，骸从梦中惊醒。他坐起身，缓缓张开右手，对着掌心的纹路怔怔看了很久。虚掩着的窗帘布一角被挂起，窗外是一颗近乎凋零的梧桐树，衬着青灰色的多云的天。一阵风吹过，一片嫩绿色的树叶从枯槁的枝叉间飘落，无声下坠，伏起，再下坠……


End file.
